Crosssroads of Chaos
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: This is what happens during writer's block... Categories picked were random, lol. T for uh... reasons. Remember mainly Tales of Characters  don't we wanna preserve where this came from? -puppy eyes-
1. Knight's Code

_Skit: Knight's Code (press select)_

Ichigo: "Getsuga Tensho!"

Yuri: "Tensho Kouyokuken!"

-rumble-

Both: -huff-

_(Flynn enters)_

Flynn: "What are you two doing?"  
Ichigo: "T-Training!"

Yuri: "Sparring!"

Flynn: "With moves like that? You could kill somebody!"  
Ichigo: "Then let it be you." -points Zengetsu at Flynn-

Flynn: "You two have no knightly code at all!"

_(Cress enters)_

Cress: "What he said!"  
Yuri: "What is wrong with you two...?"  
Both: "It's about the code of fighting!"  
Ichigo: "This isn't a lecture hall!" -holds blade up-  
Cress: "Meikuu Zanshouken!"  
Flynn: "Kouryuu Metsugasou!"  
Ichigo and Yuri: "GAHHH!" -run away-  
Flynn and Cress: "The power of the knights succeeds in every way!"  
Ichigo: "Bull crap..."  
Yuri: "What he said."

* * *

**This is what happens during writer's block... I wonder if that's how they came up with skits... XD**


	2. Cooking of Demise

_Skit: Cooking of Demise (press select)_

Raine: "It's finished!"  
Arche: "Our curry special!"  
Anise: "Who wants to try it?"

Meta Knight: "..."  
Kratos: "..."  
Emil: "..."

Arche: "They don't wanna!"  
Anise: "TIE THEM DOWN AND FEED IT!"  
Raine: "Excellent plan."

Kratos: "I'm not hungry."  
Meta Knight: "I'm allergic."  
Emil: "Not again after Richter's cooking..."

_(somewhere on Van Eltia)_

Richter: -looks up- "What...?"  
Litchi: "Something wrong?"  
Richter: "It's nothing."

_(back in the kitchen)_

Guys: _-pinned to walls and hysterically screaming for girls to stop-_

Anise: "You'll love it!"  
Raine: "It's not that bad!"  
Arche: "EAT UP~!"

_(outside kitchen)_

Jude: "I feel sorry for them."  
Galacta Knight: "LET 'EM HAVE IT!"  
Jude: "That is mean."

Girls: "WANT SOME?"

Both: "No!"

_(screaming continues causing people to look from down the hallway)_

**

* * *

The crossing over with other series has started... XD. Oh yea, skits happen in random places. This one happened to land in Van Eltia (the ship in Radiant Mythology 3). -suggesting there is a library type place-**


	3. Breaking a Law or Two

_Skit: Breaking a Law or Two... (press select)_

Van: "Seiou Souhajin!"  
Judith: "Kouka Gesshousen!"  
Veigue: "Celsius Calibur!"

Reid: "Excellent job, everyone!" _-checks monsters for items and such-_

_(Celsius walks in)_

Celsius: "Doesn't that get disgusting...?"  
Reid: "Not really. I've done it for awhile!"  
Judith: "You have fun in killing monsters?"  
Reid: "Only for the items!"  
Judith: "Oh..."

Van: _-mumbling-_ "Maybe we should stop killing monsters..."  
Veigue: _-mumbling- _"Maybe..."

Celsius: "Why is my name in your Hi-Ougi?"  
Veigue: "Because I relate it to ice..."  
Celsius: "I believe my name has a trademark on it! Rights reserved!"  
Van: "Actually, Celsius isn't here." _-holds up lists of trademarks-_  
Celsius: "WHAT?"  
Van: "Hah."  
Judith: "Hmm? Oh my! Looks like Claire is a trademark!" 

_-everyone looks at Veigue-_

Reid: "Did you know that?"  
Veigue: "O-Of course!"  
Judith: "Do you have the rights to use it?"  
Veigue: "U-Um..."  
Celsius: "You don't?"  
Veigue: "UM-"  
Van: "It lists copyright holders and rights. Veigue Lungberg is not in here."

_-everyone looks at Veigue again-_

Veigue: "CLAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIREEEE!"

Everyone else: "SHUT UP!"

Celsius: "You're going to jail for trademark infringement, buddy."

**-Breaking walls- Huh? Wondering where Van got the list? Hm... That is a good question... (btw: Van being with the party is a reference to Radiant Mythology 3...)**


	4. Raven's Wrong Way Skits

_Collection? - Raven's Wrong Way Skits_

_Skit: No no no no (press select)_

Raven: _-looks around- _"No no no no no! You should NOT go that way!"

_Skit: No, wrong path... (press select)_

Raven: _-looks at road- _"No, no, and no! That is the wrong path, you know!"

_Skit: Eye rolling... (press select)_

Raven: "You want to go THAT way? No!" _-rolls eyes- _"Not that way!"

**Raven is simplistic and breaking walls again... 8D I just wanted to these for characters (based off of the ones you see in Vesperia). Will be done with more than Raven! Yes! 8D (and maybe breaking a few more walls)**


	5. Collete's Wrong Way Skits

_Collection? - Collete's Wrong Way Skits_

_Skit: Wrong way, doof! (press select)_

Collete: "I think I'm going the wrong way! You doof!" _-hits self-_ "Ow..."

_Skit: Guide Yourself, Collete! (press select)_

Collete: "Aw... Wrong way again! Come on, Collete! You have to find the right way!"

_Skit: Tripping Leads to Wrong Ways (press select)_

Collete: "WAAHH!" _-trips on ground- _"Oww! Huh? Did I end up the wrong way again?" _-looks around- _"Stupid ground! I blame you for this!"

**Collete-chan... Why are you blaming the ground? ToT What did it ever do to youuu?**


	6. Breaking Walls

_Skit: Breaking Walls (press select)_

Raven: "What are you doing?"

_(Haseo walks in)_

Haseo: "Ossan... What exactly are you doing?"  
Raven: "What does it look like? I'm talking!" 

_(Yuri walks in)_

Yuri: "To what?"  
Raven: "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

_(Asbel walks in)_

Asbel: "I am a lawyer. My client is suing you for talking to nothing."  
Raven: "In what world is that a reason?"  
Asbel: "It is now. Assault to a professional!"  
Haseo: "There is nothing in this briefcase..."  
Yuri: "Fake."  
Asbel: "My license is right here!"  
Yuri: "Looks like a two year old made it..."  
Asbel: "For your info, Sophie made it!"  
Haseo: "Oh..."

Yuri: "CRAP!"  
Asbel: "Sophie!"  
Sophie: _-jumps in and beats the crap out of Yuri and Haseo-_  
Raven: "And so kids, that is why you don't make fun of Sophie's drawings!"  
Asbel: "Who ARE you talking to?"  
Raven: "That wall." _-points-  
_Sophie: _-throws Yuri and Haseo through wall-_  
Asbel: "You have no wall to talk to now."  
Raven: "And that is why you don't piss of Sophie! She will hurt innocent brick walls! Help us now at the Raven Protecting Walls Fund to protect brick walls everywhere!"  
Asbel: "Creep..."  
Raven: "DONATE NOW to help the Raven Beating the Crap Out of Asbel Fund to help us beat. The. Crap. Out. Of. ASBEL!"  
Asbel: "What?"  
Raven: "CRISIS RAIN!"  
Asbel: "AAAAAHHHH!"

_-Haseo, Yuri, and Asbel screaming hysterically-_

Raven: "Please donate now!"

**Sophie literally broke the wall... :D Raven doesn't have a wall to talk to anymore... :O**


	7. The Doom Song Of Doom!

_Skit: The Doom Song... Of Doom! (press select)_

Tear: "He's adorable..."

Mieu: _-pouting-_

Sheena: "Yea..."  
Corrine: _-pouting-  
_Noel: "I just wanna hug him...!"  
GIR: "I leik hugz!"  
Cheria: "Pie is done!"  
GIR: "I LEIK PIE!"  
Cheria: "Well, here you go~" _-hands piece of pie-  
_GIR: "Yay!" _-eats pie-_  
Girls: "He is just adorable...!"  
GIR: "I'm gonna sing The Doom Song now~!"

Doom doom doo doom do doom...~

GIR: "DOOOM!"  
Girls: _-clapping-_  
Noel: "More...!"  
Tear: "I'd like to hear it again..."  
Cheria: _-nods-  
_Sheena: _-nods-_  
Mieu and Corrine: _-pouting-  
_Girls: "Quiet."  
GIR: "DO-"

Karol: _-flies right into pie and gets up- _"I wasn't ready yet! I'm coming back, Alvin!"  
Alvin: "Then come on!"  
Karol: _-jumps off table-_

GIR: "MY PIE!"  
Tear: "I think the Doom Song means doom..."  
Sheena: "I think it's a curse..."  
Noel: "Poor GIR!"  
Cheria: "I'll make another one-!"

**Invader ZIM happened to be on... XD (btw: Alvin is from Xillia) The Doom Song means Doom.**


End file.
